Off to See the Wizard 2
Off to See the Wizard 2 is the second encounter in Mushroom Magic. Enemies * Orange Kobold (1105 gold, 136 XP, 85 Eenrgy, 5 HP Normal) * Purple Kobold (1170 gold, 144 XP, 90 Energy, 5 HP Normal) * Yellow Kobold (1170 gold, 144 XP, 90 Energy, 5 HP Normal) Transcript Introduction Now there's something you don't see every day... A statue, a life-size figure sculpted from flawless white marble into the image of a human woman, stands before a group of kobolds whose bodies are colored in bright, garish hues in lieu of their customary green. They're embroiled in an argument. "But I must see the wizard!" the statue pleads, her voice as feminine as her figure. "No!" a kobold hisses. "The master will see the wizard! He gets the wishes!" "Please!" "No!" The kobold jabs her with his spear. It doesn't even scratch the statue's marble, but cringes away as though hurt. "What's going on here?" Bernard asks, striding forward. The statue turns around, mournful hope on her beautiful marble features. "Help me! Please! I need to see the wizard, but these kobolds won't let me pass!" "Get out of her way," the Stonebound dwarf growls. "You've got no right to stop her." "Stupid dwarf!" a different kobold says. "There are many of us. One of you." "Two of us, actually," you say, moving alongside him. "Ha! You will die with the dwarf woman then!" "Now you've done it..." A furious, wordless cry erupts from Bernard's frothing mouth. Conclusion "Do I look like a woman now!?!" The kobold doesn't answer. He couldn't even if he wanted to, since the downward cleave of a dwarven battleaxe which accompanied the question split him in half from skull to groin. The bisected creature falls in two different directions. "Aaaaarrrrgggghhh!" another kobold screams, big reptilian eyes fastened in horror on his butchered comrade. "You're next!" Bernard yells. The kobold looks at the dwarf, at the split body, and back at the dwarf. Then he turns around and leaps right onto your sword - impaling himself. Bernard grunts. "He was lucky." "Thank you!" the statue exclaims. She skips towards the two of you. And as you're nearer than the dwarf, her embracing arms grab you first. It's like being slammed into a wall. "So, you want to see the wizard too?" Bernard asks, while you recover your breath. "Yes! I'm going to ask him for a heart, so I can be a real person!" "Oh..." you say, not quite sure how to respond to such a pronouncement. "You're welcome to travel with us," the beardless dwarf says. "What do we call you?" "The man who sculpted me called me 'The Stone Maiden'. I asked him for a better name when I came to life, but he ran away. Maybe one of you could give me one!" You and Bernard look at one another, both at a loss. It's you who ends up speaking first. "How about 'Petra'?" He frowns. You shrug. It's the first thing that came to mind... "I love it!" she says. Category:Mushroom Magic